


Stomach

by baeberiibungh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A lil crack, AU, F/F, F/M, Gen, Gen Fic, M/M, Monster of the Week, established relationships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 06:00:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5901028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeberiibungh/pseuds/baeberiibungh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Um, do you mean the abominable snowman Stiles?” Scott asked with his brow scrunched into a frown.<br/>“Fuck no dude, I mean the abdominal snowman!” Stiles replied a tad hysterically.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stomach

Scott McCall never had many big dreams you know. He had a small doable ones, and one or two bigger ones, but this whole turning into werewolf and having to save Beacon Hills over and over again and again while risking the life of very human friends and family was so not dream material. Nightmare maybe. So while he still had the dream of earning enough to make life hella easy for his hardworking mother and maybe get on with the next stages of his relationship with Allison and Isaac, the others had taken a backseat for the moment.

Well, it is also easy not to dream when you don’t even have the time to sleep between batcrazy villains, homework, classes and a best friend who had the penchant for turning up with the weirdest problems at hand.

“Um, do you mean the abominable snowman Stiles?” Scott asked with his brow scrunched into a frown.

“Fuck no dude, I mean the abdominal snowman!” Stiles replied a tad hysterically.

See, the Nemeton, the fucking fucker that it was, kept on sending out these alerts to other supernatural beings that hey, ‘I am fucking here!’ without any rhyme or reason. Deaton had mused that perhaps the renewed existence of a stable pack, the Hale-McCall pack, has kind of sent the tree into a tizzy and it couldn’t help wanting to show off. Peter and Chris, with similar pouty frowns on their faces held that the tree was just insane and liked stirring up shit. Stiles, wrapped around an unresisting Derek, opined that the tree was maybe just lonely and kept sending weird craigslist kinda ads to the supernatural world to make friends.

Everyone had looked at Stiles with a neutral face, because they had collectively come to realize how on spot Stiles could sometimes get. Derek had just pet Stiles head in a fond way, his face still looking murderous, except that his scent was all mellow and contentment and the people had gotten over his face many a moons ago. Scott gave a sigh and made the decision to set up regular patrols to make sure that no supernatural beings ended up in the town without their knowhow. Everyone was grouped into twos and threes and Scott had ended up going with Peter and Chris. It felt very uncomfortable because Chris was Allison’s dad and Peter’s partner and Peter had been the one who bit Scott and both kind of messed up Scott’s inner equilibrium to a degree. 

But it was their job to look after their town and ensure its safety and so everyone pitched in with their time for the patrols. Stiles got Chris and Erica. And it was from his patrol he gave a frantic call to Scott to relate as to what they have encountered.

“What, what do you mean an abdominal snowman, you are not making sense. Also, there is no snow here,” Scott says reasonably as while he listens to running steps from the other end while he himself runs towards Stiles. Chris and Erica is with him so if there should be any fight, they will handle it. Stiles just has to keep himself safe and out of the way of the fight.

“I am telling you like how it is Scotty! It is just a big hairy, _furry_ fucking torso with massive hands coming out of its side and it’s like frozen or something and its hands are maybe bigger than _my_ torso, and it’s like all frozen over with ice crystals forming a shield and it is spewing ice, buckets of it onto the ground and it is just a stomach fucking fuck Scotty, it doesn’t even have a fucking face, not really, I don’t know how it is even making it’s movements using its arms as massive and very very fast crutches because I can’t fucking see it’s evil little eyes!” Stiles shouts from his end.

Scott says, “I can hear you, and Derek and Boyd is just behind me, we are reaching you within the minute. Stay safe Stiles.” He then pushes his mobile into his pocket and shifts into beta mode and start running on his four limbs. He has to skip around Stiles who was running at full hilt and then he sees the thing. It is just like Stiles had said, just a human like torso, fur and matted icicles shimmering and making a slight ‘shing’ every time it moved and it looked so odd, so utterly wrong. The hands looked human but it was situated in the middle of the length of the torso, and Stiles had been correct in saying that it did not seem to have any eyes or any discernable effects through which it was looking.

Chris was sending bullet after bullet into the thing but it didn’t slow the monster down one bit. It obviously had no mouth so it was not roaring or anything, the only sounds were the grunts and groans Scott and his friends were doing. An arrow flew over Scott’s shoulder so he knew that Allison and Isaac had reached them as well. Punches were not stopping it, the bullets did not faze it and nothing seem to be working when Lydia stepped right in front of the lot, scant feet away from the monster, waving it’s arms like a machete or something, finger clawed into sharp ends, and let out a scream loud and shrill enough to wake up the dead.

The weres covered their ears and doubled over as they tried to not let Lydia’s scream affect them. Stiles and Chris had his hands over his ears too and his eyes in slits. The psionic blast erupting from Lydia’s mouth sent the monster flying till it connected with a tree trunk on its back and puffed off in a wisp of smoke while bits fell down on the ground. Suddenly the monster was no longer there. Derek and Peter went ahead to investigate the remains but quickly stepped back because there was wolfsbane in there too, a potent strain. So Chris and Stiles went to check and found bones and fresh leaves littering the ground. It had been a spell casted by a witch.

It took them a few days to find the witch, who they dispatch without fanfare and Scott and his friends and allies took a much needed break. It was a good thing everyone had a stomach for beating the bad guys.

**Author's Note:**

> Tried something a bit different. Thanks for reading. Unbetaed. Kudos and comments please!


End file.
